Une fille pas ordinaire
by GredW
Summary: ONE SHOT écrit pour Ruika. Après le démantelement de l'AD, Harry ne se sent bien qu'en présence de Luna. Elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. Fic basée sur une scène du film HP5.


**Titre :** Une fille pas comme les autres  
**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Not mine  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic a été écrite pour Ruika, sur une demande qu'elle a faite pour son anniversaire. Merci à Gâ-L d'avoir corrigé !  
Notez que cette fic se base plutôt sur le film Harry Potter 5 d'où la grande utilisation des Sombrals.  
Si vous voulez une réponse à votre review, laissez-moi une adresse mail ou allez voir mon livejournal (cf profil). J'y écris toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes que je reçois.

* * *

La barre de soucis qui plissait le front de Harry disparaissait petit à petit, tandis qu'il entrait dans la partie encore sûre de la Forêt Interdite. Etrangement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids maintenant qu'il se trouvait sous le couvert des vieux arbres. Il inspira fortement.

Tout en s'approchant de leur point de rendez-vous, il commença à distinguer une voix qui chantonnait.

Il sourit, tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

En y repensant, « rendez-vous » n'était peut-être pas le bon mot pour décrire leurs rencontres presque quotidiennes. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment décidé de se voir chaque jour, à cet endroit. Il avait juste résolu de venir la rejoindre dès qu'il pouvait, sans réellement lui demander son avis. Il se débrouillait ces dernières semaines pour pouvoir le faire tous les jours.

Ce sont eux qu'il vit d'abord ; les Sombrals, ces grands chevaux décharnés et ailés. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il les trouvait beau… Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans leur façon de se déplacer qui le faisait s'arrêter à chaque fois pour les admirer. Il avait appris à les trouver magnifiques.

Son regard dériva vers la jeune fille assise sur un vieux tronc. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, une grande feuille posée sur un chevalet, sur ses genoux. Elle dessinait. La première fois qu'il avait vu une de ses œuvres, il avait été bluffé. Elle était douée. Elle arrivait toujours à donner à ses dessins un caractère irréel, vaporeux. Quand on les voyait, on savait qui en était la dessinatrice.

Il resta là, à la contempler, appuyé contre un arbre. Il ne se sentait bien qu'avec elle. Maintenant que l'AD ne pouvait plus se réunir et qu'il avait été trahi par Cho, il n'y avait que près d'elle qu'il pouvait souffler. Leur rencontre l'empêchait de se morfondre, de penser à tout ce qui lui pesait. Elle était sa bouffée d'air pur. Son coeur commença à battre très fort. Parfois, il rêvait d'elle. Des rêves agréables qui arrivaient à chasser les cauchemars de la porte. Les seuls qui lui permettaient de dormir.

« Bonjour Harry ! » dit Luna, d'une voix douce.

Le jeune sorcier sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

« B'jour », murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Harry se pencha sur le dessin. Ses Sombrals étaient encore plus chimériques que dans la réalité. La végétation autour des créatures, folle et luxuriante, rendait justice à la magie ambiante. On avait presque la sensation que la fée Morgane allait bientôt apparaître. Dans un coin, il distingua, adossé contre un arbre, l'ébauche d'un garçon. Il secoua la tête. Luna n'était pas si inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle qu'il ne le croyait…

Il leva la tête brusquement quand il sentit une présence devant lui. Un jeune Sombral s'était approché, humant l'air. Le Survivant sourit. D'un sac, il sortit un morceau de viande qu'il lui tendit. La créature l'attrapa vivement pour le manger. Il se débattit pour pouvoir le couper et le mâcher correctement. Luna rit de sa gaucherie. Il observa cette dernière, fasciné.

Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte, dès le premier regard, à quel point elle était belle ?

Ils retournèrent lentement vers le château. Harry portait les affaires de dessin de la Serdaigle. Pieds nus, la jeune fille s'arrêtait sur chaque plante ou chaque animal qu'elle voyait. Cela ne dérangeait pas le Gryffondor qui pouvait ainsi profiter encore de sa présence, même s'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Luna observa un long moment un écureuil qui la regardait la tête penchée.

« Méfie-toi… C'est peut-être un Nargole. »

La jeune fille porta son regard aérien sur l'adolescent à ses côtés.

« - Harry, voyons ! Ne fais pas l'idiot. Ce n'est qu'un écureuil ! »

L'adolescent rit puis se releva. Il tendit la main pour l'aider et la garda entre ses doigts, alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Harry se sentait nerveux. Même s'il avait un peu d'expérience, il ne savait toujours pas parler aux filles et Luna n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle était mieux que ça. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Comment intéresser une fille qui vivait dans un monde si enrichissant ?

Soudain, Luna s'arrêta. Harry se retourna et la fixa. Elle l'observait, de son regard curieux, comme elle l'avait fait pour le petit rongeur. Il attendit calmement. Il aimait avoir ses yeux sur lui. Au moins, il savait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Finalement, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Sourire que lui rendit le jeune Gryffondor. Luna lui prit de nouveau la main, d'un air décidé.

Ils rentrèrent au château, la jeune fille sautillant à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, Harry fixait le dessin de la Serdaigle. Il n'était pas totalement terminé, Luna étant occupée à nourrir les Sombrals. Elle leur parlait comme d'autres le faisaient avec des chats, des chiens ou même des plantes… Elle riait avec eux et ils l'observaient, eux aussi, intrigués par cette sorcière qui n'avait pas peur.

Elle le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés puis posa la tête sur son épaule. La chaleur qui se diffusait de leur point de contact envoyait au Survivant de drôles de papillons dans le ventre. Il n'osait pas bouger, pour ne pas la déranger.

Soudain, Luna leva la tête. Harry se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de la trouver le fixant. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'elle reculait, les paupières mi-closes. La sensation était différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Cho. Il scruta le visage face à lui. Elle, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait même très heureuse. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, comme il s'imaginait le faire dans ses rêves.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se mit en tête qu'il devait sauver Sirius. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le suivent, surtout pas elle.

Alors qu'elle allait grimper sur le dos d'un Sombral, après avoir aidé les autres qui ne voyaient pas les créatures, le Survivant s'approcha d'elle et, à voix basse, essaya de la raisonner :

« Ne viens pas. C'est trop dangereux ! Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

Une main posée sur sa bouche le fit se taire.

« - Chuuuuuuuuuuut… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si pour les autres, les Sombrals sont des créatures qui attirent le malheur, toi comme moi, nous savons que c'est tout le contraire. S'ils nous permettent d'aller jusqu'au ministère, c'est que tout va bien se passer. »

Harry n'était pas réellement d'accord avec la logique de la Serdaigle mais, résolue, elle grimpa sur le dos de la bête. Il continuait de la regarder, soucieux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais leurs amis n'étaient pas encore au courant et il ne voulait pas les entendre l'interroger pour l'instant. Il se permit juste de lui caresser la joue, essayant de se rassurer lui-même. Il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le sourire qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Luna le bouleversa. Elle attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser sur la pointe de ses doigts. Puis elle monta sur le Sombral et entreprit de montrer le chemin aux autres.

Harry leur emboîta le pas, des sentiments contraires se bousculant en lui. Cependant savoir que Luna était près de lui, la voir à ses côtés le rassurait peu à peu.

Luna n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Il le savait, elle le lui prouvait chaque jour. Le visage du Survivant se durcit, son regard se fit plus sérieux. C'était à lui de tout faire maintenant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord sauver Sirius puis empêcher Voldemort de récupérer l'arme qu'il convoitait.

L'esprit plus clair, il prit la tête du cortège. La cabine rouge n'était plus très loin…


End file.
